beijingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jingcheng Expressway
For the route from the 3rd Ring Road to the 4th Ring Road, see: Jingcheng Express Road Link. ---- The '''Jingcheng Expressway' (京承高速公路) is an expressway which links Beijing to Chengde (承德) in Hebei province. 21 kilometres of the expressway are already open, linking the 4th Ring Road at Wanghe Bridge through to the 6th Ring Road at Suanzaoling Bridge. History The Jingcheng Expressway opened to traffic in October 2002. As of July 2004, a new, toll network-friendly toll collection system was put into place. By July 2004, most of Stage 2 of the expressway were nearing completion. Roadworks have taken place around the bridge over Wenyu River as the Northern Airport Line is being constructed. Route 迎接另一个晨曦，带来全新空气。陈天佳 Let' s embrace another morning and enjoy its ever new air. Ying jie ling yi ge chen xi, dai lai quan xin kong qi. 气息改变情味不变，茶香飘满情谊。刘欢 With the fragrance of tea, it smells different. But it feels great, full of friendship. Qi xi gai bian qing wei bu bian, cha xiang tiao man qing yi. 我家大门常打开，开放怀抱等你。那英 Our door is always open. We are waiting for you open-armed. Wo jia da men chang da kai, kai fang huai bao deng ni. 拥抱过就有了默契，你就会爱上这里。孙燕姿-Stefanie Sun After a big hug, you'll feel close with us. And surely you will love this place. Yong bao guo jiu you le mo qi, ni jiu hui ai shang zhe li. 不管远近都是客人，请不用客气。孙悦 Our guests, no matter where you come from, please feel at home. Bu guan yuan jin dou shi ke ren, qing bu yong ke qi. 相约好了在一起，我们欢迎你。王力宏-Wang Lee Hom We promised to get together here. So welcome! Xiang yue hao le zai yi qi, wo men huan ying ni. 我家种着万年青，开放每段传奇。韩红 We cultivate Chinese Evergreen in the garden. All the time, it is producing a new legend. Wo jia zhong zhe wan nian qing, kai fang mei duan chuan qi. 为传统的土壤播种，为你留下回忆。周华健-Emil Chou In the soil rich in traditions, we plant. Hope everything we plant here leaves you a great experience. Wei chuan tong de tu rang bo zhong, wei ni liu xia hui yi. 陌生熟悉都是客人，请不用拘礼。梁咏琪 Our guests, no matter we've met before or not, please feel at ease. Mo sheng shu xi dou shi ke ren, qing bu yong ju li. 第几次来没关系，有太多话题。羽泉 Even if you have been here for many times, you won't feel bored 'cause we have vast new things for you. Di ji ci lai mei guan xi, you tai duo hua ti. 北京欢迎你，为你开天辟地。成龙-Jackie Chan Welcome to Beijing; we've done a lot for your visit. Bei jing huan ying ni, wei ni kai tian bi di. 流动中的魅力，充满着朝气。任贤齐-Richie Ren Its charm in ever changing is full of life. Liu dong zhong de mei li, chong man zhe chao qi. 北京欢迎你，在太阳下分享呼吸。蔡依林-Jolin Tsai Welcome to Beijing; let's breathe together in the sunshine. Bei jing huan ying ni, zai tai yang xia fen xiang hu xi. 在黄土地刷新成绩！孙楠 Let's establish new records here in China. Zai huang tu di shua xin cheng ji. 我家大门常打开，开怀容纳天地。周笔畅 Our door is always open. We are open armed, ready to embrace the world. Wo jia da men chang da kai, kai huai rong na tian di. 岁月绽放青春笑容，迎接这个日期。韦唯 5000-year-old China is flashing a youthful smile, waiting for the day. Sui yue zhan fang qing chun xiao rong, huan jie zhe ge re qi. 天大地大都是朋友，请不用客气。黄晓明-Huang Xiao Ming Our guests, no matter where you come from, please feel at home. Tian da di da dou shi peng you, qing bu yong ke qi. 画意诗意带笑意，只为等待你。韩庚-Hangeng from Super Junior We paint pictures and write poems to express the joy for your coming. Hua yi shi yi dai xiao yi, zhi wei deng dai ni. 北京欢迎你，像音乐感动你。汪峰 Welcome to Beijing; like moving music, our hospitality will warm your heart. Bei jing huan ying ni, xiang ying yue gan dong ni. 让我们都加油去超越自己。莫文蔚-Karen Mok Let's try to challenge ourselves. Rang wo men dou jia you qu chao yue zi ji. 北京欢迎你，有梦想谁都了不起。谭晶 Welcome to Beijing; people who have dreams are all bravo. Bei jing huan ying ni, you meng xiang shei dou liao bu qi. 有勇气就会有奇迹。陈奕迅 If only you keep the courage, miracles will happen. You yong qi jiu hui you qi ji. 北京欢迎你，为你开天辟地。阎维文 Welcome to Beijing; we've done a lot for your visit. Bei jing huan ying ni, wei ni kai tian bi di. 流动中的魅力，充满着朝气。戴玉强 Its charm in ever changing is full of life. Liu dong zhong de mei li, chong man zhe chao qi. 北京欢迎你，在太阳下分享呼吸。王霞, 李双松 Welcome to Beijing; let's breathe together in the sunshine. Bei jing huan ying ni, zai tai yang xia fen xiang hu xi. 在黄土地刷新成绩！廖昌永 Let's establish new records here in China. Zai huang tu di shua xin cheng ji. 北京欢迎你，像音乐感动你。林依轮 Welcome to Beijing; like moving music, our hospitality will warm your heart. Bei jing huan ying ni, xiang ying yue gan dong ni. 让我们都加油去超越自己。张娜拉 Let's try to challenge ourselves. Rang wo men dou jia you qu chao yue zi ji. 北京欢迎你，有梦想谁都了不起。林俊杰-JJ Lin Welcome to Beijing; people who have dreams are all bravo. Bei jing huan ying ni, you meng xiang shei dou liao bu qi. 有勇气就会有奇迹。阿杜-Ah Du If only you keep the courage, miracles will happen. You yong qi jiu hui you qi ji. 我家大门常打开，开放怀抱等你。容祖儿-Joey Yung Our door is always open. We are waiting for you open-armed. Wo jia da men chang da kai, kai fang huai bao deng ni. 拥抱过就有了默契，你就会爱上这里。李宇春-Chris Li After a big hug, you'll feel close with us. And surely you will love this place. Yong bao guo jiu you le mo qi, ni jiu hui ai shang zhe li. 不管远近都是客人，请不用客气。黄大炜-Huang Da Wei Our guests, no matter where you come from, please feel at home. Bu guan yuan jin dou shi ke ren, qing bu yong ke qi. 相约好了在一起，我们欢迎你。陈坤-Chen Kun We promised to get together here. So welcome! Xiang yue hao le zai yi qi, wo men huan ying ni. 北京欢迎你，为你开天辟地。谢霆锋-Nicholas Tse Welcome to Beijing; we've done a lot for your visit. Bei jing huan ying ni, wei ni kai tian bi di. 流动中的魅力，充满着朝气。韩磊 Its charm in ever changing is full of life. Liu dong zhong de mei li, chong man zhe chao qi. 北京欢迎你，在太阳下分享呼吸。徐若瑄-Vivian Hsu Welcome to Beijing; let's breathe together in the sunshine. Bei jing huan ying ni, zai tai yang xia fen xiang hu xi. 在黄土地刷新成绩！费翔 Let's establish new records here in China. Zai huang tu di shua xin cheng ji. 我家大门常打开，开怀容纳天地。汤灿 Our door is always open. We are open armed, ready to embrace the world. Wo jia da men chang da kai, kai huai yi rong na tian di. 岁月绽放青春笑容，迎接这个日期。林志玲-Lin Ci Ling, 张梓琳 5000-year-old China is flashing a youthful smile, waiting for the day. Sui yue zhan fang qing chun xiao rong, huan jie zhe ge re qi. 天大地大都是朋友，请不用客气。张靓颖 Our guests, no matter where you come from, please feel at home. Tian da di da dou shi peng you, qing bu yong ke qi. 画意诗意带笑意，只为等待你。许茹芸, 伍思凯 We paint pictures and write poems to express the joy for your coming. Hua yi shi yi dai xiao yi, zhi wei deng dai ni. 北京欢迎你，像音乐感动你。杨坤, 范玮琪-Fan Wei Qi Welcome to Beijing; like moving music, our hospitality will warm your heart. Bei jing huan ying ni, xiang ying yue gan dong ni. 让我们都加油去超越自己。游鸿明, 周晓欧 Let's try to challenge ourselves. Rang wo men dou jia you qu chao yue zi ji. 北京欢迎你，有梦想谁都了不起。沙宝亮, 满文军 Welcome to Beijing; people who have dreams are all bravo. Bei jing huan ying ni, you meng xiang shei dou liao bu qi. 有勇气就会有奇迹。金海心, 何润东 If only you keep the courage, miracles will happen. You yong qi jiu hui you qi ji. 北京欢迎你，为你开天辟地。飞儿-FIR, 庞龙 Welcome to Beijing; we've done a lot for your visit. Bei jing huan ying ni, wei ni kai tian bi di. 流动中的魅力，充满着朝气。吴克群-Kenji Wu, 齐峰 Its charm in ever changing is full of life. Liu dong zhong de mei li, chong man zhe chao qi. 北京欢迎你，在太阳下分享呼吸。5566, 胡彦斌-Anson Hu Welcome to Beijing; let's breathe together in the sunshine. Bei jing huan ying ni, zai tai yang xia fen xiang hu xi. 在黄土地刷新成绩！郑希怡, 刀郎 Let's establish new records here in China. Zai huang tu di shua xin cheng ji. 北京欢迎你，像音乐感动你。纪敏加, 屠洪刚, 吴彤 Welcome to Beijing; like moving music, our hospitality will warm your heart. Bei jing huan ying ni, xiang ying yue gan dong ni. 让我们都加油去超越自己。郭容, 刘耕宏, 腾格尔 Let's try to challenge ourselves. Rang wo men dou jia you qu chao yue zi ji. 北京欢迎你，有梦想谁都了不起。金莎, 苏醒, 韦嘉 Welcome to Beijing; people who have dreams are all bravo. Bei jing huan ying ni, you meng xiang shei dou liao bu qi. 有勇气就会有奇迹。付丽珊, 黄征, 房祖明 If only you keep the courage, miracles will happen. You yong qi jiu hui you qi ji. 北京欢迎你，有梦想谁都了不起。 Welcome to Beijing; people who have dreams are all bravo. Bei jing huan ying ni, you meng xiang shei dou liao bu qi. 有勇气就会有奇迹。 If only you keep the courage, miracles will happen. You yong qi jiu hui you qi ji. 北京欢迎你，有梦想谁都了不起。 Welcome to Beijing; people who have dreams are all bravo. Bei jing huan ying ni, you meng xiang shei dou liao bu qi. 有勇气就会有奇迹！ If only you keep the courage, miracles will happen. You yong qi jiu hui you qi ji. Sections The Jingcheng Expressway is currently divided into four sections, one of which has already been opened to traffic as of 2002: * Section 1: Wanghe Bridge (4th Ring Road) - Suanzaoling Bridge/Gaoliying (6th Ring Road) * Section 2: Gaoliying - Miyun * Section 3: Miyun - Gubeikou * Hebei Section: Gubeikou - Chengde Section 1 * Construction: Begun in late 2001 * Completed: October 2002 Section 1 of the Jingcheng Expressway was opened in October 2002 and is considered by some to be a mere inner city expressway. The short 21 km expressway linked the northern 4th Ring Road with the northern 6th Ring Road. Section 2 * Construction: Begun in 2004; demolition and clearing begun in August 2004 * Completed: Slated for 2006 Section 2 of the Jingcheng Expressway was originally slated for an autumn 2005 opening, but has been pushed back to 2006. The 46.7 km long expressway will link Gaoliying and central Beijing with Huairou and Miyun. The expressway will cross over the Chaobai River. This section of the expressway will be the first one which will be constructed using funds from multiple sources. In late May 2005, as work resumed on this section of the expressway, nearby farmers protested. One person (a 74 year old) died from the turmoil, which involved nearly 700 farmers. Dissatisfaction with land usage compensation was the main factor. Work on the expressway was temporarily interrupted. Section 3 Section 3 of the Jingcheng Expressway is slated for a mid-2006 completion. This part of the expressway will link to the Hebei section at Gubeikou. Work on this part of the expressway has been delayed. Reports from late 2002 trumpet completion by 2003, but by 2005, there appears to be no word as to when it would be completed. Whether it could meet the original mid-2006 completion deadline is still unknown. Hebei Section The Hebei Section of the Jingcheng Expressway commenced work in 2004 and completion is expected by 2005 or 2006. Road Conditions Speed Limit * 80 km/h: Taiyanggong - Wanghe Bridge * 100 km/h: Wanghe Bridge - Gaoliying * Higher speeds may apply north of Gaoliying, as the expressway is designed for 120 km/h. Cannot be confirmed just yet. Tolls Tolls apply for the stretch north of the Jingcheng Road Toll Gate. Lanes 6 lanes (3 up, 3 down). Surface Conditions Very smooth to drive on. Traffic Risk of traffic jams in the morning at Wanghe Bridge for traffic entering Beijing. Otherwise, very smooth, although less smooth around Laiguangying. Roadworks north of Yandan exit as well as near Wangjing West CityRail station. Major Exits Wanghe Bridge, Laiguangying, Gaoliying Service Areas Xiaotangshan (Tugou) Service Area is under construction. Connections 3rd Ring Road: Jingcheng Express Road Link links from the 3rd Ring Road. 4th Ring Road: Connects with the northern 4th Ring Road at Wanghe Bridge. 5th Ring Road: Connects with the northern 5th Ring Road at Laiguangying Bridge. Litian Expressway (temp. name): Would connect around the Huanggang area. Northern Airport Line: Would connect north of Yandan and Lutuan. 6th Ring Road: Connects with the northern 6th Ring Road at Suanzaoling Bridge. Exits Beijing → Chengde Beijing Municipality Image:1013 03.jpg|Exit No. 3 (4th Ring Road) Image:1013 04.jpg|Exit No. 4 (Wangjing Technological Park) Image:1013 08.jpg|Exit No. 8 (6th Ring Road) Chengde → Beijing Beijing Municipality